1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for an automobile, and more particularly, to an air conditioning system for an automobile that drain parts respectively formed on an air conditioning case and on a protective cover having a drain structure formed beneath the air conditioning case are connected and so connected as to communicate with each other via a drain hose, thereby preventing leakage of condensed water. The present invention also relates to an air conditioning system for an automobile which has a condensed water discharge pipe formed at a predetermined position of the protective cover, thereby easily discharging condensed water to the outside of the automobile without dispersion of the condensed water.
2. Background Art
In general, an air conditioning system for an automobile includes a cooling device for cooling the inside of the automobile and a heating device for heating the inside of the automobile. The cooling device cools the inside of the automobile through the steps of compressing refrigerant by a compressor actuated by driving force of an engine and sending the refrigerant to a condenser, condensing the refrigerant inside the condenser by air introduced a cooling fan, passing the refrigerant through a receiver drier, an expansion valve and an evaporator in order, thermally exchanging the air blown by a blower unit mounted on an entrance of an air conditioning case with the refrigerant passing through the evaporator while the refrigerant is returned to the compressor, and discharging the cooled air to the inside of the automobile. The heating device heats the inside of the automobile through the steps of thermally exchanging the air blown by the blower unit with cooling water passing through the heater core while the cooling water of the engine is returned to the engine through a heater core, and discharging the heated air to the inside of the automobile.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional air conditioning system for the automobile includes: an evaporator 11 and a heater core 12 respectively mounted on the upstream side and the downstream side of an air flow channel inside an air conditioning case 10; a temperature door 13 mounted between the evaporator 11 and the heater core 12 for adjusting temperature of the air to be discharged to the inside of the automobile according to an opening and closing amount; a defrost vent 14, a face vent 15 and a floor vent 16 respectively formed at an outlet end of the air conditioning case 10 in order to discharge conditioned cool air/hot air to the inside of the automobile according to opening and closing of the temperature door 13; and a defrost door 17, a face door 18 and a floor door 19 for selectively adjusting an amount of the cool air/hot air to be discharged through the vents 14, 15 and 16.
Meanwhile, a blower unit case 20 is mounted on an entrance of the air conditioning case 10, and a blower 22 actuated by power transmitting means 21 such as a motor is mounted inside the blower unit case 20. Moreover, an inside air inlet 23 and an outside air inlet 24 are mounted on the upper portion of the blower unit case 20 for inflow of the inside air and the outside air. The inlets 23 and 24 can be adjusted in their opening and closing amount according to rotation of an inside and outside air converting door 25.
By such configuration, when the blower 22 is rotated by operation of the power transmitting means 21, the air is flown in through the inside air inlet 23 and the outside air inlet 24 selectively opened by rotation of the inside and outside air converting door 25, so that the air is cooled or heated during selectively passing the evaporator 11 or the heater core 12 by the temperature door 13 while being blown to the air flow channel inside the air conditioning case 10. As described above, the cooled or heated air is supplied to right and left side areas (namely, a driver's seat and a passenger's seat) inside the automobile at uniform temperature through the vents 14, 15 and 16 by the opening and closing action of the doors 17, 18 and 19, thereby heating and cooling the automobile commonly.
Meanwhile, in case of a large-sized automobile, the air conditioning system further includes a front air conditioning device mounted on the front part of the automobile, and a rear air conditioning device mounted on the rear part for adjusting the inside temperature of the rear part of the automobile and operated through an air conditioning process similar to the front air conditioning device. That is, since a heat exchanger is mounted on a flow channel in which working fluid flows, the heat exchanger executes heat exchange with the outside air when the working fluid passes inside the heat exchanger, so that the outside air is cooled or heated and the cooled or heated air is blown to the rear inside the automobile by a blower unit.
As shown in FIG. 2, the above air conditioning system for an automobile includes an air conditioning case 100. The air conditioning case 100 includes: an air inlet 101 mounted at an entrance thereof for inflow of the air; an air outlet 104 mounted at an exit end thereof for discharge of the air to each part inside the automobile; and an air flow channel extending from the air inlet 101 to the air outlet 104.
Moreover, at predetermined positions of the air inlet 101 and the air outlet 104, mounted are a temperature door D1 for adjusting the inside temperature of the automobile, a defrost door D2 which is a mode door for adjusting an air blast mode which will be described later, a face door D3, and a floor door D4.
The air outlet 104 is to provide cool air/hot air according to the air flow channel, and includes: a defrost vent 104a for discharging the air toward the front window inside the automobile; a face vent 104b for discharging the air toward the driver's upper part inside the automobile, and a floor vent 104c for discharging the air toward the driver's lower part inside the automobile, whereby the air outlet 104 can serve for air-conditioning inside the automobile.
On entrances of the vents 104a, 104b and 104c for air-conditioning of the automobile, respectively mounted are the defrost door D2, the face door D3 and the floor door D4 for selectively adjusting an amount of cool and hot air to be discharged through the vents 104a, 104b and 104c according to opening and closing of the temperature door D1 between a heater core 105 and an evaporator 106, which are respectively mounted on the upstream and downstream sides of the air flow channel inside the air conditioning case 100 for cooling and heating the automobile.
Furthermore, a blower unit (not shown) is mounted on the upper part of the evaporator 106 for blowing the conditioned air backwardly inside the automobile. The air conditioned by the evaporator 106 is discharged backwardly inside the automobile by the blower unit along piping.
That is, when the air conditioning system is operated, heat exchange medium executes heat exchange with the outside air while flowing inside the heater core 105 and the evaporator 106, whereby the conditioned outside air is supplied to the inside of the automobile so as to heat and cool the inside of the automobile.
In addition, when the outside air of low temperature is conditioned by heat exchange medium inside the evaporator 106, condensed water is generated on the outer surface of the evaporator 106 while the outside air is condensed. To collect and discharge the condensed water to the outside of the automobile, the rear air conditioning system has a condensed water discharge pipe 107 formed on the lower part of the air conditioning case 100, and the condensed water discharge pipe 107 is connected with a drain hose 109 extending to the outside of a panel 108 of the automobile.
Meanwhile, if there is a long distance between the condensed water discharge pipe 107 of the air conditioning case 100 and a drain hole 108a formed at a predetermined position of the panel 108 of the automobile, generally, the drain hose 109 is mounted on the condensed water discharge pipe 107 of the air conditioning case 100 and extends to the drain hole 108a of the panel 108. After that, a rubber is mounted in order to prevent leakage of condensed water.
However, it sometimes occurs that a part of the condensed water is not discharged to the condensed water discharge pipe 107 but dispersed toward a ventilation duct (not shown) after being mixed with the air flowing from the blower unit. Particularly, such phenomenon frequently occurs at an end portion of the evaporator 106 relatively nearer to the ventilation duct.
As described above, an end of the condensed water dispersed to the inside of the ventilation duct is connected with the ventilation duct and the other end flows to the inside of a piping hose (not shown) connected into the automobile so as to remain and be spoiled inside the piping hose. Such phenomenon causes generation of bad smell inside the automobile, and finally, the air conditioning system cannot provide the passengers and driver with agreeable air conditioning environment.
Additionally, the prior art air conditioning system for the automobile has a problem in that it causes an increase of manufacturing costs since the drain hose 109 is mounted for connecting the condensed water discharge pipe 107 of the air conditioning case 100 with the drain hole 108a of the panel 108 and a sealing member 110 such as the rubber must be additionally mounted for sealing between the drain hole 108a of the panel 108 and the drain hose 109 fit to the drain hole 108a. 